Shadows
by RathofDrarry
Summary: My first fanfic. Draco and the Slytherins are playing tricks on the DA. Harry must put a stop to it. But does he want to? Rated M for a reason! HPDM! Slash!
1. That Darn Slytherin

Chapter 1: That Darn Slytherin

"Harry James Potter!"

Harry swung around to face a very red-faced Hermione Granger. If she weren't his best friend, he would have laughed at the fact that she currently was sporting bright blue hair. He simply stared at her, knowing she would continue.

"Harry, the Slytherins are at it again!" she cried exasperatedly, indicating to her mane of curly, untamed, electric blue hair.

Harry sighed, and then muttered an incantation to set Hermione's hair back to normal. This had been going on for long enough. The Slytherins, the cunning bastards most of them were, were making life hell for the Gryffindors, particularly members of Dumbledore's Army.

"Call a meeting, and I'll soon do something about it," said Harry, his voice with an authority that was rarely seen. Hermione rushed off, to gather everyone, Harry assumed. Harry slumped down into an armchair in the Gryffindor common room. The Slytherins were not aware of Dumbledore's Army, but Harry had a feeling they knew something was up. He sighed once more and made his way to where they usually met up: the Room of Requirement.

As he walked, Harry unconsciously gripped the latch on his satchel, one that had been given to him as a birthday present from Ginny Weasley. Harry thought about it. It had been exactly four months since Ginny confessed her love for him. But, Harry knew, he could never like her the way she liked him. Her love was unconditional but his was sister-like. He forced himself to not think about it. Inside the brown leather satchel, there held was his shimmering invisibility cloak, the ratted and old Marauder's map, his trustworthy wand, and the newest addition, a time-turner. He had no use for it, but he had bought it when simply browsing Hogsmeade, the other week. Suddenly, Harry felt his breath knocked out of him when he came into contact with something. A wall. No, something that was more human-like. Harry had fallen onto the floor from the impact and looked up, into the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

Harry swiftly got off the floor, and glared at Malfoy. Malfoy sneered. "Malfoy," Harry muttered, as a greeting.

"Potter," Malfoy replied curtly. Without so much as another glance at each other, the boys made their separate ways. But suddenly, Harry stopped. He hadn't noticed his satchel was missing. He made a sound halfway between a groan and a growl and ran back hoping no one had taken it. Peering around, Harry found his satchel exactly where he left it, untouched. Glad that it was so, he put it around his shoulders and once more navigated himself to the Room of Requirement, where everyone else was anxiously awaiting.

"Hey, guys," Harry, said, with a nervous grin. Hermione had conjured a podium from what used to be a mere table. Everyone else smiled up at him, but they still had worried looks on their faces.

"Why were you so late?" asked someone. With a jolt, Harry realized it was Ginny.

"Uh, nothing, just Malfoy," said Harry, wanting to discuss it later. Everyone else nodded as if to say _Yeah, I've been there. _"Anyways, I'm sure most of you have noticed, the Slytherins have noticed something has been going on." A murmur went around the room at this statement. Harry continued:

"Slytherins have been playing childish pranks on us, and knowing that if we all complain, the teachers will have an idea about the DA. However, I'm not saying we're going to fight fire with fire, as that would make a bigger fire," Ron Weasley, easily distinguishable by his fiery hair, roared with laughter, then joined by Seamus, Dean, Neville and many others. Harry was bewildered. What the hell did he say that was so funny?

"Sorry, mate," Ron chuckled lightly as he explained, "It's just, I never imagined you would say the opposite of what you usually do,"

Harry nodded in understanding. He decided that they should talk about this later, maybe tomorrow, as it was getting late.

"We'll meet here tomorrow, it's getting late and I don't want to be keeping you from homework and such," dismissed Harry, and everyone slowly filed out. Hermione and Ron were left, and they all walked to the Gryffindor common room together. It was an awkward silence. Ever since Harry had broken up with Ginny and Hermione and Ron started dating, he felt a bit left out.

"Harry, what's this?" asked Hermione as she went through his satchel, once they were in the common room.

"What's what?" Harry posed, with a questioning look. Hermione was holding a wand, which was clearly not Harry's, as he was twirling his around in his hand. Harry stared at the wand, trying to remember if he ever put a stranger's wand in it. Then it struck him, his earlier mishap with Malfoy. He sighed, he would have to go give it back, or else Malfoy would kill him. _Since when do you care what he does, _said the annoying voice in his head. He ignored it, claiming that the Slytherins would badger them to death if he didn't return his wand.

"It's Malfoy's wand, I think I accidently picked it up," said Harry, calmly. Ron, who was sitting in the armchair beside Harry, gaped.

"And you're going to give it back?" said Ron, disbelieving.

"Yeah, I think the Slytherins would kill me if I didn't," Harry said, getting up. Hermione nodded, knowingly, while Ron still looked as if he witnessed Hufflepuff winning 700 to 0 at quidditch. Harry walked out of the common room, bidding good-bye to the Fat Lady and walked towards to the Slytherin dungeons, which he knew so well. He tried the password, and smiled, as it still remained as "Pure-blood".

Instantly, at least twelve wands were pointed at him. Harry put his hands up as a sign of surrender.

"I'm here to talk to your leader," Harry said, keeping his composure. At this, everyone had confused looks on their faces. Harry inwardly sighed. "I mean, Draco Malfoy,"

The Slytherins apparently understood, and Pansy Parkinson disappeared up the stairs. Harry took a moment to look around; all while his hands were in the air. The entire room was not unlike what it was in the 2nd year. It was a scary dungeon, with skulls and green everywhere. A blonde-haired Slytherin, walking gracefully downstairs, interrupted his thoughts. He briefly noted that despite what everyone said, his blonde hair was not the same as Luna Lovegood's, as his was lighter and more feathery.

"Malfoy," he said once again, as a greeting.

"Potter," he replied once more. "I'm assuming whatever you have to say to me is at the utmost importance."

Harry nodded, and Malfoy scowled and motioned to the door. They both walked outside, standing opposite to each other.

"You can put your hands down now, Potter," Malfoy rolled his eyes. Harry blushed, not realizing his hands were still up, and instantly put them down. "You came here for something?"

Harry brought out the 10", hawthorn wood, and unicorn hair core wand out to meet the eyes of its owner. Malfoy gasped.

"My-my-my wand," he obviously was not expecting this at all. Harry had to choke back a chuckle at the look on Malfoy's face. He reached forward to take it from Harry. Harry stared at his hand, which was holding Malfoy's wand as he gave it to him. Their fingers brushed slightly, and both boys tried in vain to hold back shivers. Harry did not expect Malfoy to be freezing and Malfoy did not expect Harry to be burning.

"Uh, Malfoy." Harry said, trying to get the other boy's attention. "I'd like you to stop playing pranks on the Gryffindors now."

Malfoy, still staring at his wand said a simple, "No," and then left to go back in the common room.

Harry sighed. Damn that freaking Slytherin.


	2. Date Night

Chapter 2: Date Night

Harry woke up early to a shriek coming from Ron's bed. He faintly remembered the Sirius Black incident, but he brushed it away and ran to Ron's side.

"Ron?" Harry inquired, seeing nothing wrong with his best friend, besides the scared look on his face.

"I'm stuck to my freaking bed!" Ron yelled in response. "It's the damn Slytherins!"

Harry grimaced and whispered an un-sticking charm. Needless to say, the charm worked like a charm. Harry had learnt many new spells to help his friends from the Slytherins' pranks. Astonishingly, he had never been played a trick on himself.

"Thanks, mate," Ron muttered gratefully as he stretched his limbs. "You ready for the meeting today?"

"Uh, meeting?" Harry didn't know about any meeting.

"Yeah, Hermione said so, the DA is going to meet up in an hour."

Harry groaned since he was looking forward to sleeping in. Nevertheless, he was eager to get rid of the Slytherins once and for all. Harry took a quick shower, got dressed and jogged downstairs to the common room and up seven floors to the Room of Requirement to join the rest of the DA.

"Hey, Harry!" greeted Seamus Finnegan.

"Hi," Harry grinned. He climbed up on the podium once more. "As I was saying yesterday, we won't fight the Slytherins, as tempting as it is, but what we're going to do is feed them false information."

Everyone seemed to agree, and waited for Harry to carry on.

"We will send a spy, and convince one of the Slytherins that there _isn't _Dumbledore's Army," he said patiently waiting for a response. He wasn't disappointed as everyone cheered, apparently liking this plan a lot. He was just about to dismiss everyone when Cho Chang yelled something that made everyone thoughtful.

"Who's going to be the spy?" she asked.

"And who're they going to spy on?" added Ernie Macmillan. Everyone once more looked at Harry, who looked down, thinking.

"I think that the best person we could spy on, would be the prince of the Slytherins himself!" Hermione said, coming to his rescue. Harry smiled at her in thanks.

"Malfoy?" asked Neville. "Isn't he a bit dangerous?"

Ron sniggered. "For a ferret," Laughter erupted in the room and Harry smiled, please this was going so well.

"I vouch that Harry be the spy," Hermione called out, and many agreed. Harry had somehow known it was coming, and kept his face expressionless.

"Now, we've got that straightened out, I can assure you, those annoying Slytherins will be a problem no more!" he said, hoping he could keep everyone positive. He succeeded, as everyone practically jumped for joy. With that, people left, to enjoy the rest of their Sunday off. He was about to follow, when someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey Harry!" said Ginny jovially. Harry yelped eying Ginny's nose, as it was seemingly larger than usual.

"Whoa," he said, and then amended himself. "I mean, Hi, Ginny,"

"You know that things between us are good right? Good, I was wondering if we could go to Madam Puddifoot's tonight as just friends." She beamed at him, completely unaware of her nose. When Harry struggled to reply, she said "Okay, I'll meet you there at 6, bye!"

With a blank look, Harry left the Room of Requirement and went back to the dormitories, and slept.

"Harry!" said a voice. Harry registered that someone was shaking him awake.

"What?" he replied, trying not to sound too cranky.

"You're going to miss your date," said Hermione's voice. Harry shot up out of bed and groaned.

"It's not a date!" he cried indignantly. Hermione tossed him some clothes, which he threw on as rapidly as possible. He ran out of the common room, past the Great Hall and out of the Castle into Hogsmeade. Sweating quite badly, Harry found Madam Puddifoot's and went in, trying his best not to look like he just woke up.

"Harry! Hey, Harry, over here! I'm here, Harry!" Ginny practically yelled, indicating to the seat next to her in one of the pink booths. Her nose was its normal size now, and she was wearing quite a lot of makeup, and a black strapless top along with a bright pink mini-skirt that didn't hide a lot. Harry tried his best to smile.

"Hey, Ginny, you look nice," he said, sitting down. He didn't really know what he was doing here, but he didn't want to be mean to Ginny, after all, she was ex-girlfriend and also his best friend's sister.

"Thanks, so do you," she said staring at him, giving Harry the idea that she might start drooling. He looked down at his clothes, and lucky for him he was wearing his favorite black button-up shirt with dark jeans. Ginny held Harry's hand and smiled. Harry made himself look like he wasn't uncomfortable with this gesture. And then Ginny started talking.

"So yesterday Lavender told me that…." Ginny started and it seemed like she wouldn't stop chattering on about herself.

He needed an excuse for her to leave, or else he would pass out for boredom.

"Um, Ginny, you have something in your teeth," he said, hoping she'd go, and smiled when she excused herself to go to the bathroom. He could finally breathe. He leaned back in the booth and his head hit someone else's.

"Ow," said a guy behind of him, in the attached booth behind of him. Simultaneously, Harry and Draco Malfoy turned to face each other.

"Potter?" said a surprised Malfoy.

"Yeah." Replied Harry.

"What are you doing here?" Malfoy asked.

"On a date, unlike you," Harry answered pointing toward the empty seats next to Malfoy. Malfoy scoffed.

"And are you on a date with yourself?" Malfoy designating the also empty seats besides Harry.

"Mine's in the loo," Harry said defensively. Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"Mine too." And then an awkward silence blossomed. Harry remembered that plan from earlier today. He was the spy, supposedly feeding false information to Malfoy. He would have groaned if he hadn't known Malfoy to be right behind him.

"I don't think Ginny is going to be here anytime soon, could I sit with you for the time being?" Harry asked him nervously.

"I'm assuming you're talking to me, Potter," Malfoy said. "And to answer your question, No."

Harry wasn't going to give up so easily, his Gryffindor boldness taking the better of him. He got up and sat next to Malfoy.

"Why are you playing pranks on me?" he asked, innocently. Malfoy snorted.

"In case, you haven't noticed, we have not played any tricks on you." He said

"Why?"

"Potter, you're annoying me."

"Tell me why!"

"Potter! No, go away!"

"Malfoy…" Harry gave him the best puppy dog look ever. His were eyes wide, and his lip trembling. Malfoy refused to look at him.

"You are Potter, Harry Sodding Potter, the leader of your little rebel group, we cannot hurt you without having all the Gryffindors come at us." He said a little faster than necessary.

"Oh," replied the mention Potter. "But why are you playing pranks in the first place?"

"It's fun." Said Malfoy. "Now go away!"

"I don't think that's a suitable reason," and without realizing what he was doing he turned Malfoy's head around to face his. Malfoy looked shocked that Harry even went as much as touching him. Harry looked shocked as well. And that exact moment both Daphne Greengrass and Ginny came out of the bathroom. Harry swore and ran back to his booth, leaving Malfoy staring after him.


	3. Lemon Shampoo and Snap!

Chapter 3: Lemon Shampoo and Snap

And once more the golden snitch was shining in his hand. Harry grinned, and flew downwards. He grabbed another snitch hidden beneath one of the bleachers. He had collected twelve so far, and practice was going nicely.

"Harry! Hit the showers! You've done so much better than this lot," said Oliver Wood staring down at the Chasers who were currently chasing each other and the beaters who were attempting to play English football with a quaffle. "Oh, and, careful, there are holes in the walls from a stray bludger!"

Harry, glad to be let out of practice early, zoomed happily to the shower room. Harry had just squirted a whole load of lemon-flavored shampoo onto his black hair, which for once was flat on his head, when he heard a voice.

"You made me feel, oh, you made me feel,

Shiny and new!

Like a virgin, touched for the very first time!"

Harry wanted to start sniggering but he didn't want to be noticed. Holes in the wall, Harry recalled Wood saying. He looked up and confirming his beliefs, there was a hole from where the singing was coming from. Harry used all of his muscles to hold on to the hole and pull himself upwards so he could get a glimpse of whom the singer was. He had heard the song once on Dudley's radio. It was Madonna, he remembered. He gasped when he saw blonde hair, light and feathery. He almost groaned. No one ever told him Gryffindor showers were right beside Slytherin ones. Then he realized that he had actually groaned, a very loud groan that is. And, silence.

"Who, may I ask, is spying on me?" came Malfoy's voice from Harry's opposite shower room.

"I'm not spying," Harry said, incredibly embarrassed.

"Potter?" cried Malfoy

"Malfoy." Came Harry's reply. And once more silence broke out.

"Potter, thank you for my wand," Malfoy muttered, that Harry had to strain to hear him. Harry couldn't believe it, he was naked in a shower, beside Malfoy who was also naked in a shower, and Malfoy was thanking him. Wow.

"My pleasure," Harry muttered back, and had a feeling Malfoy couldn't hear him. "Malfoy, why do you think that I've started a rebel group?"

Malfoy ignored him, "How long have you been in here?"

"For like half an hour now, answer me Malfoy!" Harry was getting very annoyed by the Slytherin's capability to avoid his questions.

"Half an hour? Please tell me you didn't hear me sing?"

"Yes I did. Madonna? Really?" laughed Harry.

"I heard it on a trip to America," Harry could practically hear the Malfoy frown.

"I assume you don't want your Slytherin slaves to know you like muggle songs" Harry said with a somewhat cocky tone.

"Please, shut up about it?" Harry noticed that Malfoy was begging him for something.

"I will, if you tell me why you think I've started a bloody rebel group?" Malfoy seemed to be thinking it over.

"Well, for one, you make it obvious, all of you disappearing at once. Two, I believe I had a hunch and with your reactions, I was proven right." Malfoy finally admitted.

"Uh huh, and what if I tell you were wrong?" Harry tested him.

"Pfft, first of all, it's you, Potter and you wouldn't care less if my efforts were wasted," Malfoy countered. "And secondly, if you hadn't started a 'bloody' rebel group, why would you even be asking me this?"

Harry was immediately quiet. Damn Malfoy, and his ability to get into my head, he thought to himself. Harry's plan was falling apart.

"Listen, will you meet me tomorrow in front of the Gryffindor common room?" Harry asked him, softly.

"Potter, why in heaven's name should I do that? Blimey, you're more thick than I thought." Malfoy said with a disgusted tone. But, if Harry could have seen Malfoy's eyes right now, he would have thought differently.

"Will you please, please come?" Harry pleaded.

"No, Potter," Malfoy, said menacingly. "And, if you're done interrupting my peaceful shower, I have to go now,"

With that, Harry was left alone, to curse loudly at the blonde.

Harry stared at the paper. The essay about the properties of a finely cut gurdyroot seemed to be getting harder each time Harry thought about it. He sucked on the end of his quill, looking thoughtfully into space.

"Harry, that potions essay is not going to write itself, you know," Hermione said, as she herself put a full-stop on hers, which was 3 rolls of parchment long.

"I know, Hermione, I've just got a lot on my mind," Harry practically grumbled. And at once, Hermione turned back to concerned friend from fretful parent.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked anxiously.

"No," Harry sighed. "It's just… Malfoy."

"What about him?" Hermione inquired innocently. And then Harry launched into a full rant about what happened the past few days, and what a prick Malfoy was being.

"And he just left you there in the shower room?" she asked, once Harry had finished.

"Yeah!"

"That is so rude!"

"I know right!

"He is totally going to come," Hermione calmly stated.

"Yea- Wait, what?" Harry asked, disbelieving.

"Nothing," Hermione grinned. "You know what we should do? We should go to the library and work on your essay there,"

"Great idea, Hermione," Harry smiled, Malfoy leaving his thoughts. Hermione and Harry gathered up their belongings and walked out of the common rooms, books and parchments in hand.

And just as they left, Harry heard a soft, "Potter!" from behind him.

"Malfoy?" Harry turned around, with his eyes wide open.

"Yes, it's me." A grimace struck Malfoy's features. Harry suddenly realized that Hermione was there next to them, waiting patiently for their reunion to end.

"Uh, Hermione, why don't you go on without me?" he said, trying to make it not sound like he wanted to be alone with Malfoy.

"Of course," Hermione muttered, with a knowing smile on her face. "Bye, Harry. Bye, Malfoy,"

"See you, Hermione,"

"Ta ta, Granger," Malfoy smirked. And once she had left, he turned to Harry. "Well, against my better judgment, I came, Potter. I assume you wanted to tell me something,"

"Um, not really," Harry said, looking down.

"What?" Malfoy spluttered, "You called me here for no reason?"

"Well, sort of."

"Potter, you're unbelievable," Malfoy complained, sliding down on the wall he was leaning on, landing on the floor.

"Unbelievable, like fairies, or unbelievable like, annoying?" Harry said cheekily, sitting down next to him.

"First, fairies do exist. And second, you are incredibly annoying," Malfoy said, smiling slightly before realizing what he was doing and frowning. Harry frowned too.

"Malfoy…can I call you Draco?" Harry asked nicely, trying to ease the tension.

"Absolutely not."

"Draco, I'm bored," Harry sighed.

"Potter, what do you expect me to do about it?"

"I dunno," Harry said. "You wanna play exploding Snap?"

Malfoy thought it over. "It can't be that bad. Fine,"

Harry pulled out a pack from his pockets. He didn't remember where he got them from, but he was quite happy he had them with him. Time flew by as they played. Harry winning twice, and Draco winning four times. Harry, determined to catch up, suggested playing again and again. Only later did Harry remember where he got the Snap cards. Fred and George gave them to him, telling him that they secretly rigged them. And just as Harry realized that, the cards exploded, leaving a curious cloud of purple smoke. As soon as the smoke cleared, Harry heard Draco give a distressed cry. Harry looked over at him. Draco Malfoy was wearing no pants. The jeans he had been wearing earlier had disappeared, and now he was clad in green and black silk boxers and his school shirt on. Harry had to try his best from staring at his pale, long, legs with just the right amount of muscle in it, and no fat at all. Harry broke his gaze and stared down at his lap. He let out a yelp as he himself was only wearing his black T-shirt and boxers, which were white and adorned with red hearts. He groaned. Of all the days to wear the boxers Ron had given him as joke, he had to choose today.

"Potter!" Draco hissed. "Get me some pants!"

"I can't go in like this!" Harry cried back.

"Where did my wand go?" Draco realized. "They were in my pants!"

"The spell fades in two hours." Harry remembered.

"There's no way I'm staying here without any pants!" Malfoy protested. "Give me your wand!"

"Why?" Harry said, unwilling to give away his wand.

"Don't argue, just do it!" Harry narrowed his eyes as he took out his wand from his satchel and gave it to Malfoy. Their hands met and they both winced in surprise. Malfoy cast a disillusion charm on them both. "Let's go to your room, so I can get into some pants.

"You realize how wrong that sounds, right?" Harry chuckled.

"Potter, you pervert, shut the hell up," And then they both entered the common room and climbed up the stairs to Harry's dorm. The charm wavered and now they could faintly see each other. Harry tossed Draco some of his old sweatpants.

"Quickly get into these!" Harry told him.

"Ugh, no way! What else do you have?" Draco scorned. He looked through Harry's trunk and fished a pair of tight fitting black jeans, and put them on.

"Those are my favorites!" Harry protested. Draco merely shrugged. He cast another disillusion charm on himself and was about to leave but somehow Harry sought his invisible arm and held onto him.

"Potter…" Malfoy whispered impatiently. Harry didn't let him say anything else. Harry pressed his lips against Draco's. If Malfoys could melt, Draco did. Harry licked and sucked on Draco's bottom lip. Draco's hands reached Harry's T-shirt and pulled him closer, moaning, whilst Harry pushed him up against the door.

"I've got to go," Draco said as Harry broke the kiss and began sucking Malfoy's lovely, pale neck. He opened the door and left. Harry sighed. He walked downstairs into the common room and plopped down on one of the armchairs.

Outside the common room, Draco muttered the anti-charm so that he could see him self again. He patted down his now ruffled hair and walked away in the direction of the dungeons.

"Malfoy," Hermione greeted.

"Granger," Malfoy said as he passed her by.

Harry looked up to see Hermione walk in with a pile of books in her hands.

"Harry, are you going to explain why I saw Draco Malfoy leaving our common room wearing your black pants and sporting what I suspect is a _hickey?_"

"No way in hell," Harry replied calmly.


	4. A headache of a potion

"What the freaking _hell_, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. She was cradling her head in her hands as Harry finished narrating his story. Hermione had bribed him with her delicious Chocolate Fudge Mousse cake, so that she would know exactly what happened between Harry and Draco the previous night.

"Blimey, Harry, you are _dead_," Ron put in from his spot next to Hermione on his own bed.

"I'm so stupid," Harry, groaned his voice muffled as he was lying facedown on his bed. Technically, they it was a school day, but the entire castle covered in slugs as Peeves had gotten bored. They only had to go to the last two lessons, which was double potions.

"Harry, you made out with him!" Hermione said disapprovingly. "That is what is known as a death sentence,"

"It can't be that bad," Harry mumbled. "I'm not that bad a kisser."

"That's not it. Now Draco has the impression that you like him." Harry instantly shot up.

"What?" Harry cried. He wasn't expecting that.

"Now, he's not going to let you near him!"

"What if I don't want to go near him?" Harry opposed. At this, Ron and Hermione both snorted.

"Sure you don't, mate," Ron said, smirking.

"I don't like Draco Malfoy!" Harry practically yelled.

"Well, we have double potions today, let's see how far you get without trying to kiss him again," Hermione defied.

"I- Pfft- I can assure you Hermione, I will not try to kiss that slimy bastard again!" Harry said, though he didn't sound that confident.

"You're thinking about it, right now, aren't you?" Ron grinned.

"No, no, no absolutely not!" Harry sputtered. "In fact, it was not that great a kiss!"

"Really?" Hermione said thoughtfully. "Can you talk about the kiss without smiling?"

"Of course I can!" Harry said, crossly.

"Well go ahead then!" Ron egged on. Harry took a breath.

"He was going to leave, but I held his arm and pulled him closer to me. Then I kissed him." Harry said. But even as he said it, he was grinning insanely. "Dammit!"

Hermione and Ron collapsed, giggling.

"This was not supposed to happen! I like girls! I like short skirts and tank tops, I am not gay!"

"Perhaps, brah, you're straight, but just gay for Malfoy?" Ron supplied.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Hermione considered.

"I do not like Draco freaking Malfoy!" Harry howled. He marched out of the room, irritated at his friends.

Later, Harry grabbed his satchel and raced to the dungeons. He was almost late for potions. It was his third time and he was sure Snape was going to poison him this time, or maybe just stick a spear through him. He finally reached there, and smiled in relief as he was three minutes early. Walking in, he spots a seat next to Hermione and Ron. Just as he's about to sit next to them, Professor Snape walks in.

"Potter, stop what you're doing. The potion today requires you all to sit two people per table. Potter, sit next to Malfoy." Snape snapped.** (A/N I had to do it :D)**

Both boys groaned as Harry put his satchel on the floor next to the desk now shared with Draco. Snape launched into full lecture about something.

"Draco," Harry whispered. Draco didn't reply. Harry turned to face him, and is he did, his knee brushed against Draco's thigh. Draco couldn't suppress a shiver. Harry grinned devilishly. He reminded himself how much he hated Draco, but then he did enjoy torturing him. He slowly snaked his hand and touched Draco's knee. Malfoy made a noise between a groan and a choke. Harry put his entire palm over Draco's knee and Draco gasped, but still refused to look at Harry.

"Draco," Harry murmured once more. He slid his hand slowly upwards. When it reached Draco's thigh, he seemed to snap back to reality and slapped Harry's hand away. Draco gave him a loath-filled glare. Harry merely grinned and then looked around to see if anyone noticed them. Everyone was actually paying attention to Snape's demonstration. Harry took this as an invitation and poked Draco on the shoulder. Draco turned around quickly and as soon as he did, Harry cupped his face and planted an innocent kiss on the corner of his lips. He drew away, beaming at the stunned expression on Draco's face.

"Potter," Draco growled, which made Harry fall for him all over again. "You complete _arse!"_

Harry simply smiled. He realized that Hermione was right. Maybe he was gay. Or as Ron said it, gay for Draco. Harry thought about it, he hadn't lasted a few minutes before kissing Draco once again. But he still needed to manipulate him and feed him false information. Despite what Hermione said, Harry was not attracted to Draco. He just was wooing him for the sake of the DA. Or so he kept telling himself.

"Potter!" Draco said, interrupting Harry's thoughts.

"What?" Harry said, trying to sound annoyed.

"We have to make a head-ache healing potion. Together."

"Oh." Harry said. Near by, Neville's cauldron exploded.

"But, I didn't even put anything in it!" Harry heard Neville protest. He also heard a large number of Slytherins laugh.

"50 points from Gryffindor, Longbottom, and get a mop and clean it up!"

Anger filled up Harry as he turned to Draco. "You did this!"

"You can't prov-" Draco started.

"My gosh, I have never seen anybody so annoying! Malfoy, why are you playing tricks on us? We have done absolutely nothing to you! Ugh, why are you so infuriating!" Harry bit, obvious fed up.

"But-"

"No, Draco! I want you to stop! No more!"

"I'm sorry."

"You guys are just lowly, ru- wait, what?"

"I'm sorry," Draco repeated. Draco didn't talk to Harry for the rest of the lesson, and instead finished up their potion, which even Snape seemed impressed by. When he was done, he swiftly left the room without talking to anyone. Harry sighed.

"Wow, what was that like two seconds?" Hermione commented from behind Harry.

"You saw us kiss?" Harry asked surprised.

"Please, she was staring at you two the entire time!" Ron chuckled. Harry groaned.

"Did you see…?" Harry was about to ask.

"Your hand sliding up his thigh? Yes, I did." Hermione said, grinning. "Very inappropriate, Harry,"

"Oh and kissing him was?" Harry answered.

From behind Harry, someone growled.

"Potter, you git." Harry turned around to see Greg Goyle.

"Stay away from Draco, or I'll kill you!" Goyle snarled. Harry remembered 2nd year, where he knocked out Goyle and Crabbe.

"You? I doubt you could even touch me," Harry smirked. Greg was suddenly close enough to punch Harry. Harry hadn't seen it coming at all. Goyle's fist was just a centimeter away from Harry's face when something fell onto Harry. That something resulted in knocking Harry to the floor, and Goyle's hand connecting with air.

"Draco?" Goyle said, stunned.

"Don't you touch him, Goyle!" Draco roared, getting up "If you even so much as lay a finger on him, so help you Merlin, I will blast you into a freaking oblivion!"

"But, I-"

"I don't give a damn!" Draco just seemed to realize what he had said and done. He practically ran away from the four of them. Goyle sneered at Harry before leaving, going in the opposite direction.

"Whoa," Ron squeaked next to Harry.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed.

"Did that just happen?" Harry asked.

"Seems like it." Hermione said, bluntly.

"Damn, Harry, Draco's got it bad." Ron said, surprising both of them. "I'm just saying!"


End file.
